Kiss And Make Up
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Ron and Harry have a fight, Ron refuses to apologize, and Harry's dead set on not handing one out also. Random fluff oneshot, and mistletoe! Short, sweet and simple.


**Kiss And Make Up**

I watch him from the other side of the room, a frown firm on my face, we were arguing again, it doesn't happen often, but when it does it feels like it lasts a lifetime, even though right now it's only been two days…

"_You're an obnoxious git! Why do you always have to act so stupid around that dumb bitch?"_

"Look whose talking! You're like a Neanderthal, when it comes to communicating with girls! That's why you have no chance with Hermione, you great prat!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't talk to me about girls _**ever**__ again!"_

"Don't worry; I won't be talking to you ever!"

My frown increases of course Hermione took his side, look at them, just sitting there like I don't even exist. Stupid gits, the lot of them! I stand up and leave the room in a great huff.

It's been two weeks and we're still not talking, which is absolutely fine by me, he's completely wrong in the girl area anyway, therefore I'm right. I win… I think… I kind of miss him though… his smile, his laugh, the way his eyes light up when we share a personal joke or a bit of gossip, not that boys gossip… we… exchange information… Yeah… information. I smile to myself while tapping my quill against my teeth; I stop suddenly when Harry enters the room. That's right, we're fighting, no happy times or thinking about past stuff that doesn't matter right now.

He looks over at me and I stop myself from waving, I look down at my empty parchment, still feeling his eyes on me. I hear him walking away and I look up to watch him leave. Stupid git.

Five weeks, must be a new record, go me! I'm not going to crawl back to him this time. He looks over at me from the other side of the classroom. If he misses my company he can come to me… What were we fighting about again?

'Huh?'

'Mr. Weasley, now you are done day dreaming and have rejoined the class, tell me the ingredients to concoct an erosion potion.'

'Uh…' I stop myself from looking over at Harry.

'Pathetic, 20 points from Gryffindor, do your studies'

Damn him, and damn Snape too.

Seven weeks, Christmas is coming up too, just a few days away, oh, nice decorations!

'Ronald!' I roll my eyes and look at Hermione, 'This is ridiculous! Why can't you just apologize-'

"Because I won't this time!" I glare at her and her eyes water.

'You two… you two… are… ARE SO PATHETIC!' Hermione turns quickly and leaves me to my breakfast. Alone.

Christmas Eve, I was invited to a Christmas party in the Room of Requirement, so here I am pacing in front of the wall waiting for the door to reveal itself, when it does, it's decorated with a nice wreath.

'Hermione, no! I won't– 'Harry and Hermione stood in the doorway fighting while other people continued to party. Harry looks at me and blushes looking furious, he pushes past me grabbing the door knob.  
'You two are so immature!'  
'Shut up!' we shout in unison, we glance at each other and then we're both out in the wall way.  
'Err!!' the door slams shut in her face. I glare at Harry and turn away to walk down the Hall.  
'Ron – Harry grabs my shoulder and I shrug him off.  
'Piss off, Harry.' I feel him shove me against the door, he glares up at me, he's blushing.  
'Listen to me' I frown. "Look… I'm sorry okay, I can't stand to stay away any more, it hurts to see you by yourself" I push against him.  
'Shut up, Harry' he shoves back and steps closer, coming right under my nose, so that I'm forced to look him in the eyes.  
'I'm not apologizing just because Hermione said to… You're my best mate, ever, so… Just shut up and accept it.' I sniff and rub my nose, it wasn't the kind of apology I was after, but I'd be a complete dick if I don't say anything now. "Also… Hermione told me why you get pissy when I'm around Cho" I frown, what does she know? Harry rolls his eyes, probably knowing what I was thinking, his eyes stop just above my head, probably on the reef on the door. I go to turn my head, but before I get a chance, I feel Harry's soft lips upon mine. His tongue ebbs against my bottom lip, my cheeks heat up and I close my eyes, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. He licks across my teeth and his tongue meets mine, they entwine in a slow, wet dance, I moan against Harry's lips as he breaks the kiss. I look at him through half-lidded eyes, he's blushing, I turn my head to the door.

"Mistletoe" I hear him whisper, I look down at him and smirk.

'Want to find some more?'


End file.
